Advice
by ILoveTheBooks
Summary: After the events of book 3, Nesta needs to ask Feyre some relationship advice, but is Feyre up to the challenge? One-shot.


Advice

"Feyre, I need to talk to you, now." I raise my head from my half painted canvas at the sound of Nesta's voice and do a double take when I see her face. If there's one thing my sister is excellent at its keeping emotion off her face, but I can see anxiety blatantly written there and I immediately get up to talk to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Not here, can you winnow us somewhere private."

"Of course," I grab hold of her hand and take us to the cabin I once locked myself in to get away from Rhys.

"Is this private enough for you," I say as we start walking toward the front door – winnowing inside the cabin isn't possible so we had needed to land outside of the wards.

Nesta doesn't say anything as she strides forward and through the door. She continues not saying anything as I join her in the front room, as she sits down on the couch, as I stare at her expectantly. She just sits there, in silence.

"Nesta, I know you've never been the most talkative person but you did ask to talk to me about something, so what is it?" The anxiety comes back to her face and I start to get worried. "Has something happened to you, did Cass upset you or something?" I doubt this is about Cassian, they've been quite happy these past few months, but you never know.

She continues sitting there quietly for a couple more minutes and then, finally, she takes a breath and starts talking. "He hasn't done anything wrong but this is kind of about him."

That takes me by surprise; Nesta is notoriously private, especially when it comes to her relationship with Cassian – even though he is certainly not private at all. Nesta's head is down and she's staring at the carpet as though it holds the secret to life but I as I look even closer at her I see a faint blush on her cheeks and that takes me even more by surprise.

I shout out the first thing that comes to my mind and regret it almost immediately. "Nesta, are you pregnant?"

Her head snaps up and she gives me one of her famous glares. "Of course not, why would you think that." Her voice isn't raised which makes her words more ominous than they need to be.

"Well then what are we doing here?" I'm so baffled right now, that my head actually feels like its spinning, maybe it is.

Nesta puts a hand over her face but I can see her blush grow deeper. "I wanted to get your advice on being with Cassian."

"Okay, what about it. Do you need to get him a present or is he not being truthful with you or something?" I can do relationship advice, especially when it comes to Cass – he's not too hard to please.

Nesta, once again, looks to the floor. "No, I mean _being_ with him."

And that's when I get what she wants to talk about and my head starts shaking without me even thinking to move it.

"Nesta, I don't think I'm the right person to talk to about this. Maybe talk to Mor, she actually has slept with Cassian and undoubtedly will be less uncomfortable with this discussion than I am."

"Do you think I want to talk about this with you? It's mortifying, but Elain can't discuss such things and I would rather die than talk to Mor about this."

"What about Amren? You and she are close enough."

"Amren is a little too intense." That's all the explanation needed. Amren has always been intense but now, with Varian visiting for a few months, they've been all over each other, both privately and publically and it's a little much for all of us to handle.

I throw up my hands knowing I've been defeated and let out a breath. "Fine, what exactly do you want advice on?"

"I just don't know what to do or what to expect and I know that you do. I wouldn't be asking you this if I had anyone else to go to, it's just, I know Cassian wants to and…"

I cut her off before she can finish. "Hold on. Nes, it doesn't matter if Cassian wants to sleep with you unless you want to take that step with him? You're in charge of this and if you're not ready than tell him no." The fact that I just found out my sister is still a virgin is covered up by my quickly rising anger. Cassian has no right to pressure my sister like that.

"No, Feyre, it's not like that, we all know I have no problem saying no." Her lips turn up at something she must find funny before her face turns serious again.

"I do want to, I just want to know…to know how not to disappoint him."

I stare at my sister, not knowing how she got to this point. I want to take her hands in mine but I know she wouldn't like that, so instead I just walk closer to her and look right in her eyes.

"Listen to me carefully. There is no way you could disappoint him, Nesta. You two love each other, at least I think you do, and that really makes a difference in this department. I'm not saying it won't be a little awkward the first time and it's definitely going to hurt but none of that will matter in the end. And after the first couple times you'll learn what the other likes and it will be amazing, plus Cass would never make you feel unwanted or disappointing – he'll want to make sure you get as much out of it as he will." I'm not sure I've ever said so many words to my sister in a row but I want her to know that things will be fine.

Nesta takes in everything I said and gives me a small nod in return before asking the one question I do not want to answer. "But what exactly happens?"

"Nes, I cannot explain that to you, it would just be embarrassing for both of us. All I'm going to say is that Cassian _will_ know what to do, it will feel good, and, if I know Cassian, he'll like it a little rough so maybe try some playful biting or scratching." My cheeks heat while saying the last part but if I can help without being completely explicit I will.

Nesta's face is now pure scarlet as she whispers to herself, "biting, right." We sit in complete silence for what feels like the thousandth time today but eventually she stands up and starts walking towards the door. "I'm ready to go back now," is all she says.

I catch her arm before she's outside. "Are you going to be alright?"

She looks down her nose at me. "I'll be fine. Thank you for talking to me, please take me home." So we walk to the edge of the wards and I winnow us back to Velaris.

We land in the dining room and to my astonishment Rhys, Cassian, and Amren are all there playing a card game.

My mate gives me a quick smile before turning back to his hand, "Welcome back. Can I ask where you two went off to?"

Before I can answer him Nesta walks over to Cassian, takes his face in her hands, and kisses him in a way that should only happen behind closed doors. I've only seen Cass frozen in surprise a couple of times but to his credit he only stays that way for a second before rising from the table and pulling Nesta flush against him.

"Let's get out of here," is all my sister says and once again Cassian is surprised.

"Ok," he says as he lifts Nesta up in his arms and bolts through the house before flying them away to some, I'm sure, secluded spot.

Rhys and Amren just look at me for an explanation but for once I don't have one to give. I just shake my head and walk out of the room in disbelief of the last hour. I do have enough brain function left to leave Nesta a note on her pillow; all it says is 'Make sure to take a tonic.'


End file.
